


To Get Him Back

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly shimada bros, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, evil gang characters are evil, hanzo has bad luck, selling people is wrong, stupid badguys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Hanzo ends up captured by a gang that intends to sell him!Obviously Overwatch can't have that happen but how can they get him back?





	To Get Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal title and bad summary but honestly here's my first attempt at something with a bit of angst in it.   
> I dunno. A single scene I think of and this is the end result.  
> Enjoy. :)

**Taken**

Hanzo quickly dropped to hang onto the ledge below, swinging into a window as more gunfire broke out around him. His breathing was heavy and he was nearly out of arrows.  
"Damnit!" His dragons rumbled underneath his skin but he wasn't in a position to unleash them. The team had been forced to hide in the old warehouse and they were surrounded. So much for some small, two bit gang hanging out in Dorado stealing weapons.  
Backup needed to arrive soon if they wanted a chance to survive.   
He raises to peek out the window but a sudden gun to his head has him freeze mid-stand.  
"Don't move Shimada." Slowly he stood and turned, seeing a dozen men with guns trained on him.   
"Drop the bow and arrows." Gently he did, setting down Stormbow and his quiver beside it. The men are all dressed in black and the one before him gesture with his gun for Hanzo to move.  
"No funny business. Hate to have to splatter your brains." Hanzo slowly followed the group out of the building, hands held up and was relieved to see everyone else at least in one piece.  
Hana saw Hanzo first but managed to not say anything, the men around all seemed a bit too itchy with their trigger fingers. Morrison sat beside her, plasma rifle against wall broken. Lucio was slowly bandaging Morrison up, making sure to only use old fashioned bandages.  
A man in a dirty suit stepped forward, a black bandana tied around the lower half of his face.  
"Now, you Overwatch fucks made quite a mess of my men. For such a small group, you guys are pretty good. But." The leader tsked, slowly circling the group before stopping in front of Hanzo. He slowly looked Hanzo over before chuckling.  
"I think you should help compensate my losses." Two men raised their rifles, bringing them down on Hanzo's head. He let out a pained cry before crumpling to the ground, more men quickly binding his hands.   
"No!" Hana tried going to him but a foot came down on her ankle. She screamed and the boss gave a wave of his arm.  
"Easy child. Come on boys!" In what seems like the blink of an eye, the gang is gone along with Hanzo. The trucks they arrived in loaded up and vanishing in a sea of dirt and dust.   
Morrison slowly stands, the only one really able to, a sense of dread settles in like a fog as the dirt dies down.   
Morrison digs out his comm with unsteady hands, wiping blood away from a huge cut on his face. It takes a few tries but finally it goes through.  
"Winston?"   
"Morrison? Oh god you're ok!" Morrison spit out some blood, shaking his head.  
"Hanzo's been taken."  
This was not good.  
~  
"Get everyone into the medbay immediately! Ana, please assist me!" The base is a shitshow as the Dorado team is brought in; broken bones, more cuts and bruises than can be counted, and missing one archer.  
McCree was not happy. Not just about Hanzo's kidnapping but that certainly dictated a good chunk of his foul mood. Seeing Hana's foot have to be put in a boot certainly had him ready to find him a squirming target to put a few practice rounds into.  
He chewed absent mindedly on his thumb nail, waiting in the conference room with the rest of the team for Winston's report. Winston was in the medbay getting what he could from those who were to focus on their recovery.  
Finally the door opened and Winston slowly walked in, face downcast. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, coughing before speaking.  
"We vastly underestimated this gang. They took Hanzo." The room is sullen and Genji's hands are tight fists as he trembles.  
"What can we do?" His voice is weak but hopeful.  
"According to the others, they said Hanzo was taken as a way to 'compensate their losses,' what exactly that means I-"  
"They intend to sell him!?" McCree pounded his hand to the wall behind him, startling everyone before he stormed out of the room. Mind racing, his breathing was ragged as memories burst from every dark corner of his mind. Stumbling down the hallway, his mechanical hand left scratch marks as he used it to keep himself standing.   
He cursed to himself all the way to his shared room, collapsing against the door as it slid closed.  
It'd been far too long since McCree had heard that phrase used. Deadlock had tried getting into the human trafficking business, didn't go very well. Then in Blackwatch they'd busted a few dozen auctions.   
Cradling his head, he didn't realize he was crying until he had to take in a ragged breath.   
*  
"Sorry boys but think we're going to have to pass."   
Hanzo lifted his head, blinking his eyes slowly as things came into focus. It was dark and his arms were cuffed together behind his back against a wooden post. He attempted to move his legs but panicked at finding them unresponsive.  
Fuck, they'd broken his prosthetics. He could see bits of wires and parts of the inner mechanisms poking out from where his pants had been ripped.  
"I don't think you understa-" A sudden tsk and the heavy click of safety's being turned off had Hanzo whip his head up. Suit man had changed into a cleaner one and was smiling at a Talon agent. Hanzo was tied to a post in the center of the room and dark eyes found his.  
"Ah, you are awake! It seems you are quite the commodity Mr. Shimada. Talon here doesn't see your true value I'm afraid."  
The few Talon agents in the room went to speak but guns turned to them and they paused.  
"You all can report to your boss that, unless he intends to make a true offer, we shall see our find ends up in the hands of someone who truly appreciates him. See these men out." A snap of his fingers and Hanzo watched Talon be led out of the room at gunpoint.  
"Apologies for the late introductions but you may call me Sedaris." Sedaris kneeled before Hanzo, idly fiddling with some stray wires from Hanzo's legs.  
"You intend to sell me like a piece of meat then?" Sedaris chuckled, a cold hand gripping Hanzo's chin and turning his head side to side. A calloused thumb rubbed some dried blood from his cheek.   
"Only the highest quality, rest assured. My men will not touch you. The highest bidder may have the joy of breaking you however they see fit." Hanzo shuddered, trying to break his head free but Sedaris' grip only tightened.   
"Easy Mr. Shimada. I have a few buyers in mind but it will take some time to get everything in order. Do relax." Sedaris' hands slowly made their way down, idly flipping what remained of Hanzo's clothing and Hanzo could only stare in horror as his prosthetics were detached. His legs twitched but Sedaris was careful in disconnecting them.  
"These are very finely made. A shame my men showed no restraint in breaking them."  
After, Sedaris stood, snapping his fingers once again. Hanzo felt hands grab his arms and yank him up, fully lifting him from the ground. "Do see Mr. Shimada is given a room."  
Hanzo didn't bother struggling, arms bound and legs taken left with him with little choice. The feeling of what remained of his legs dangling was not a sensation he ever wanted to feel again. His captors dragged him to a dark hallway, throwing him onto a rough bed.  
The door slammed closed and Hanzo curled into a ball, as best he could and his mind raced at what was going to happen to him.  
~  
"Agent McCree. Lee Marvin has received an invitation to the sale of what is being described as "the prize of the century." Athena's voice broke the arguing of the meeting. Everyone had different ideas on how to save Hanzo but most weren't feasible.   
"Who the hell is Lee Marvin?" Morrison groaned, glancing at McCree to see him pale.   
"Lee Marvin is known as one as a collector of "fine pieces." An alias of McCree's that was created during his time with Blackwatch."  
"Didn' think anybody knew Marvin was still on the market..." McCree's voice trailed off, his stomach flipping.   
"Well that's a good thing right? I mean, McCree can sneak in and grab Hanzo and then boom!" Hana's enthusiasm was lined with panic. Seeing Hanzo being taken like that had haunted her the past two days. It felt like a lifetime already.   
"Auctions like these are always heavily guarded. I mean, they aren't just gonna have the sale of the Hanzo Shimada be some small time affair." McCree pulled out a cigar, quickly lighting it with shaky hands.  
"Marvin's also got a distinct look." One hand rubbed his beard. He'd miss it but he had to make this work.  
"Wait. We aren't actually considering this are we?" Winston looked amongst the group, looking for someone else to have had some brilliant idea in the past five minutes.  
"Listen Winston. I hate the idea of this but it's our only choice of getting in. I'm sure these bastards have a whole system in place to get the buyers in. McCree, got an idea yet?" Morrison was disgusted that Lee Marvin was even still on record and equal parts relieved that this gang thought he'd be a good buyer.  
"Got a few ideas but if we're doin' this y'all gotta listen to me. Been a while since I've had ta infiltrate somethin' like this but I have done it." Genji stepped forward, having been quiet most of the meeting.  
"Jesse. Please. Save my brother."

**The Plan**

"Mr. Marvin! It is good to hear from you!" It took two days but McCree had made it to the States, gotten a room in New York, more to look the part that he had been traveling than anything and now physically looked the part. Face clean shaven save the menacing mustache that curled just slightly around his nostrils. A nice suit with a dark blue vest. Hair slicked back and a simple black version of his usual stetson.  
He cringed every time he passed a mirror.  
A phone that was made out to be Lee Marvin's own personal number was used to do a video call.   
"Sorry it took so long to get back to you boys. Been taking care of some personal business." McCree gave a small smile, accent completely gone. It was hell on his voice but not as bad as he'd imagined it would be.  
"Not a problem. I take it you are interested in what we have to offer?" McCree nodded.  
"For something to be the 'piece of the century', I'm more than a tad curious." Sedaris barked an order off screen and McCree felt like vomiting at seeing Hanzo brought into frame, being carried by two large men in black body armor.  
God he looked like shit. Hair greasy and clumped, dark foreboding bags under his eyes. He was alive at least. Various cuts and bruises that seemed to be at least healing. Bleary eyes met his and McCree felt his heart break.  
Instead of verbalizing his murderous rage, he merely smiled.  
"My oh my. Is that who I think it is?" Chuckling, Sedaris had the men turn, revealing Hanzo's tattoo.  
"Indeed it is. You're one of the only ones to contact us so far. Many seem uninterested in our claim." McCree let out a low, appreciative whistle.  
"Well that's a loss on them then. I was interested sure but now I'm prepared to hand you fine gentlemen a blank check." Sedaris barked out a sharp laugh, Hanzo growling Japanese insults.  
McCree recognized most of them and knew deep down they weren't actually for him.   
It still stung like hell.   
"He remains as spirited as ever! He isn't in perfect condition but just a few bruises I promise." Sedaris snapped and McCree balked at seeing Hanzo's pants hanging empty as he was taken away.   
"You certainly better not be lying to me. I don't buy used." Sedaris only smiled.  
"We would be stupid to do such a thing. If it were a simple one then perhaps but, well, we're leaving his fate up to his eventual buyer."  
"I'd certainly like to be taken into consideration. What might your asking price be?"  
"The highest offer we've gotten so far is a measly thirty million." McCree tsked in tandem with Sedaris, both sharing a laugh.  
"I think I might be able to double that offer." Sedaris' eyebrows shoot up but he remains calm and smiles.  
"Is that so?" McCree took in a small breath, this was an idea he'd pulled off once before. It was risky and really stupid but with how high his bounty was, he figured it was their best bet. Last time he'd had the pleasure of blowing everyone involved to hell. Hopefully he'd be able to get a repeat performance.  
This bastard would be so satisfying to shoot in the face.  
Winston was working nonstop on base to get things ready.  
"Might even be able to sweeten the deal for you boys. Hear that Jesse McCree's been seen round New York as of late. Think if I can nab the bastard we might have ourselves a little trade?" Sedaris' smile drops off his face and McCree has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.   
"You- pardon?"  
"If I can get my hands on that wily bastard McCree, would you boys like to do a trade? I bring him in live, leaving you all to do what you like before cashing him in?"  
Sedaris' mouth flapped like a fish for a few seconds before he cleared his throat, regaining his composure.   
"That would be an amazing feat, even for you Mr. Marvin. I did not think you did any sort of head hunting."  
"A man in my business must have many talents. Give me three days. If by then you don't hear from me, feel free to contact another buyer."  
"I- ok. More out of curiosity whether you can deliver or not. Farewell for now Mr. Marvin." McCree gave a tip of his hat as the call disconnected and immediately he got out his Overwatch communicator and called Winston.  
"Winston, how's the robot going?"  
"I am nearly done, you requested a lot of specific features but I am going to need some time to test them out properly."  
"We ain't got that kinda time. Told 'em I could nab myself in three days. I need that robot ASAP."   
"Three-? Why would you-?"  
"Too long a wait and who knows what'll happen. Doesn't seem they've, well, let's just say men like these get impatient."  
"Fine. It will be done tonight and Morrison can have it to you by noon tomorrow."  
"Fantastic. I can go over some of the finer details but make sure it looks real and reacts the way I need it to."

**The Rescue**

"Mr. Marvin, it is so good to meet you in person!" McCree smiled, a body bag hefted over his shoulder. He'd been sent a pickup from his hotel and here they were. Seems they decided to come to New York, see if they could get McCree first.  
God he wanted to shoot all of them. Peacekeeper was tucked away in his jacket but he doubt he'd be able to use it.  
Or maybe he would.  
At entering their undisclosed warehouse location, McCree only spotted some seven men.   
Seems their excitement was getting the better of them.  
Sloppy.  
Must be their first sale.  
Hanzo was propped against a wall, eyes dark and constantly scanning the area. His eyes met McCree's and he scowled at the man. Hot shit, Hanzo didn't recognize him. That would make things easier then.  
Two armed guards stood beside him but all eyes were on McCree and his magical catch.  
Roughly he dropped the bag to the ground, slowly unzipping it to reveal his prize.   
Damn Winston really did do a good job. God it was like looking into a mirror.   
A bit bloodied and bruised for show, the robot looked exactly like McCree. Eyes closed and a gentle breathing cycle, it looked and felt real.   
Hanzo's eyes were wide as McCree lifted his body double out of the bag and he began screaming in Japanese. Sedaris spun to see the archer's reaction and after a moment eyes widened in a sort of realization.  
"He hasn't said a word since we spoke. McCree must be close to him." McCree cringed at how Sedaris said close but only shrugged his shoulders.  
"Care to check him out?" McCree laid the body down and Sedaris poked and prodded the robot. "He's going to be out for a while. Didn't want to risk him waking up prematurely."  
"Of course." A few minutes of thorough examination later and Sedaris stood up. "I do believe we have a deal!"   
Hanzo's shouting stopped and he looked to the robots body with ragged breaths.   
McCree lifted the robot once more, following Sedaris' gesture to follow. The body was laid out on a medical gurney and strapped down tight.   
It was now or never. Even the guards looked relaxed and smug.  
"Now, let us-" Sedaris cut off with a scream as McCree pulled out a flash bang, setting it off and quickly rolling with a deep drawl of "It's High Noon".   
Peacekeeper was in his hands in an instant and he quickly picked off the men in the room. Each went down with a bloody bang. He was standing as the light died down and Sedaris was flat on his ass, eyes wide in horror and confusion.   
Hanzo had been knocked over onto his side as bodies around him fell but he raised himself as best he could as realization plowed into him like a truck.   
McCree quickly placed his foot to Sedaris' chest, pushing the man down as he slowly reloaded Peacekeeper. His head ached from using Deadeye but he had one more shot to make.  
"Wha- what in the hell?"  
"You stupid bastard. I'm guessin' you've never done somethin' like this have ya?" Sedaris' eyes went wide as McCree let his accent return and the man sputtered, turning a furious shade of red.  
"How-?" McCree cut him off, Peacekeeper's chamber clicking loudly as he finished reloading.  
"Long story and not one for you to hear. You doin' ok there Hanzo?"  
"You stupid fool!" McCree snorted, taking off the hat and ruffling his hair.   
"Missed you too darlin'." Sedaris' eyes shifted from McCree to Hanzo and finally he paled at feeling Peacekeeper tap his forehead. McCree wasn't in a giving mood so he pulled the trigger, unmoving as Sedaris' head exploded and the body thumped to the floor. McCree quickly turned and felt his heart break at seeing tears streaking down Hanzo's face.   
"Oh Hanzo-" McCree rushed to the archer, kneeling down and pulling out a small knife to cut his wrists free. As soon as he had his hands, Hanzo latched around McCree's neck.   
"You are a foolish man. But-" Hanzo shivered and McCree returned the embrace twofold.   
"Sorry bout that. Pulled that trick once before. Course wasn' nearly as easy that time." Hanzo chuckled and both men sat there for a moment. Finally McCree got his comm out and let everyone know that operation "Save Hanzo" was a resounding success. They'd have evac in a few hours.   
"Come on sweet pea. Time ta get outta here." Both men paused, glancing down at Hanzo's legs.  
"I do not know what they did with my legs but they were beyond repair the last time I saw them." Hanzo scowled before yelping as McCree suddenly stood up, an arm going under each thigh. His grip around McCree's neck tightened and he glared at the cowboy.  
"What? Unless you'd rather crawl on outta here." Hanzo muttered something in Japanese before resting his head on McCree's shoulder. 

**Recuperating**   
They manage to get back to McCree's hotel room with little problem. Hanzo jolts up from his impromptu nap as the door slammed closed, jostling him from his resting.  
"Sorry bout that." McCree went to set Hanzo on the bed but Hanzo held on.  
"I will not sit on that clean bed as filthy as I am." Aside from missing McCree something fierce, Hanzo was desperate to bathe. McCree chuckled but changed his course to the bathroom.  
McCree was never more thankful for pushing for the nicest room. A huge bath that had a shower attachment looming over. He set Hanzo on the edge of the large tub before returning to his room to find some clean clothes for the archer as he changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt himself.  
As he reentered the bathroom, Hanzo had shuffled into the tub and gotten the shower going, simply sitting under the spray to let all the past few days filth and grime just wash away in a foul stream down the drain.   
What remained of Hanzo's clothes were sitting in a gross little pile.  
McCree quickly stripped off his shirt, grabbing his bottles of shampoo and body wash. He stood over Hanzo, who simply turned his head at the sound. McCree took a seat on the edge and lathered up his hands with shampoo.  
Luckily his arm was pretty water proof.  
Hanzo shuffled out of the water's spray to allow McCree easy access and practically melted under the cowboys touch.   
"Like that?" McCree teased, adding a bit more pressure and Hanzo just groaned, unable to stop the tension from leaving his body.  
"I must admit. The mustache alone isn't too terrible." Hanzo chuckled as McCree gasped in faux offense.  
"Are you ok?" McCree wraps his arms around Hanzo, careful to avoid his sudsy head.  
"They did nothing to me if that is what you are wondering. I was hit a few times but beyond that, that bastard Sedaris insisted I be left alone."  
"That's good. He said as much but I did' believe him honestly."  
"Jesse, thank you. You saved me and I-"  
Hanzo brings an arm to touch McCree but his stomach growls, breaking the moment. Hanzo flushes as McCree tried biting back a snort.  
"Shut up! They fed me nothing but protein bars. Something they could stick in my face and allow me to eat on my own!"  
"Let me go order some room service then." With a gentle pat, McCree stood and Hanzo got the water going again to rinse. He quickly washed his body, going until the water ran clean.   
Deciding he wanted to take full advantage of the tub, he found the plug and began to fill it. A hot soak sounded nice.  
McCree reentered the bathroom to find Hanzo reclined in the tub, arms propped against the edge and stretched out as steam gently wafted from the water.   
"Care to join me? There is plenty of room."  
*  
"HANZO!" Genji jumps Hanzo the second they get back on base. Hanzo can only cling to McCree as best he can as his brother begins crying.   
"Genji plea-" His brother only shakes his head, easing Hanzo into his own hands. Hanzo willingly goes, embracing Genji as the cyborg clutches onto Hanzo.   
Turning to McCree, Genji nods his head in his direction.   
"Thank you Jesse."


End file.
